


Be Our Guest

by JingleBee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Hop brings Bede home to meet his family.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop, Beet | Bede/Hop (Pokemon)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 328





	Be Our Guest

“Well, go on Bede.” Hop said with a devious grin, noticing Bede shaking like a leaf.

“I-it’s your house. Why don’t you knock first?” Bede replied.

Hop shook his head.

“Big, bad Bede, scared of a house. Oh, how the mighty have fallen!”

“Oh, shut it! It’s bad enough you’ve got me out here in the sticks just for this nonsense!” Bede snapped back.

Hop took Bede’s clammy hand in his, and stared into his shining, lavender eyes.

“It’s okay, dear.” Hop reassured. “You have nothing to be scared of! We’ve been together for a while now. It’s only right you meet my family! And if they’re anything like me, they’ll love you just as much as I do, trust me.”

Hop’s words eased his heart a bit, as much he didn’t want to show it. He always did know the exact words to say to get under his skin and push his buttons. Bede looked down to hide his blushing face.

“Just...knock on the door already.”

Hop chuckled as he knocked his fist on the door to his home. Almost as soon as he placed his hand back his side, the door swung open. Bede was greeted with the sight of a woman giving a warm smile. Her long, violet hair told Bede that this must be his mum.

“Hop! It’s so good to see you again!” she said, holding her arms open.

“Hey, mum!” Hop said, accepting her hug.

Hop’s mum then turned to face Bede. 

“And this must be Bede! Oh, Hop’s told us so much about you!”

“H-hello, ma’am. Nice to meet you.” Bede said, after he stiffened his shoulders.

Hop’s mum snatched his small frame into a hug as well. Bede looked over to Hop, to try and figure out what to do, but Hop merely smiled and shrugged at him. When she released him from her grasp she spoke once more.

“Such a handsome young lad you are!” she said, gently pinching his cheek. “Well, come on in you two, before you catch your death.”

Hop’s mum stepped aside, allowing Hop to practically drag Bede inside with him. The door shut behind them, and Hop started to shed himself of his fluffy, blue jacket and toss it in the closet near the stairs. Bede looked around at the humble abode. It wasn't as fancy as he liked, but it still seemed cozy. It had a rustic charm to it, he thought.

“Come on into the kitchen, you two.” Hop’s mum started. “We’ve already got a full meal laid out for you!”

“Let me guess, barbeque?” Hop asked.

“You guessed right!” 

Hop nodded at Bede, beckoning him to join them in the small kitchen. The scent of food wafting in the air nearly smacked Bede in the face. A savory, robust scent that made his mouth start to water. Hop’s mum took her seat at the small table, and Hop and Bede did the same. Hop noticed an empty seat across from him.

“Lee’s not here yet?” he asked.

“He just had some errands to run first. I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”

“Right. Or maybe he got lost again.”

Bede picked up a fork and poked at the food on the plate in front of him, as Hop talked with his mother. Scooping up some rice, covered in barbeque flavored curry, he brought it to his mouth. Bede apprehensively put it in his mouth. The taste hit his tongue like a train, making his eyes get wide, and stuff even more into his mouth. He couldn’t get enough of the delicious flavor. The juicy cuts of barbequed meat had just a hint of spice to it, and made his whole mouth tingle. His body started to feel warm, centered in his chest. He couldn’t quite place why, but he sensed a little something extra in the dish. Something that made him feel as if he were wrapped in a warm blanket. Something that made him feel...secure. It wasn’t until he had three spoonfuls in his mouth that he realized where he was.

“Sorry…” Bede said, gulping down his food.

“Poor boy must have been starving.” Hop’s mum started. “Hop, don’t you make sure he eats? You know, the best way to a man’s heart is through his stomach!”

“Mum…”

Suddenly, the front door opened. 

“Oh, that must be Leon!”

Hop’s mum stood from the table.

“I’ve been waiting for this all day! Lee’s gonna love to meet you!”

Bede braced himself to meet the former Champion, and Hop smiled bright like always when his brother was mentioned. But then, Hop’s mum returned to the kitchen alone.

“That was just Grandad. Sorry, Hop.”

“Aww…” Hop groaned. “Come on, Lee. Where are ya?”

“I apologize for Leon being late, Bede.” Hop’s mum said.

“It’s quite alright. Honestly, I wasn’t sure what the big deal was anyway.” Bede said.

“I just wanted us all to have dinner together.” Hop sighed. “You know, like family.”

“Family?” Bede asked.

“Yeah. I know you’ve never had a real family, and all. So, I just wanted to make you feel like you did. Just for a day at least.”

Hop was right. Bede grew up alone and orphaned. The only salvation he had was Rose, but even then it wasn’t a real family. Not like the one Hop had. And here Hop was, inviting him to join a real family for the first time. Bede’s heart dropped realizing he was rejecting his kindness. He leaned over to grab his hand.

“I think I know what will cheer you two up.” Hop’s mum said.

Hop and Bede looked up at her.

“Hop’s baby pictures!”

“Mum, I don’t think-”

“I think that would help greatly!” Bede interrupted. He may have loved Hop, but he wasn’t going to miss out on a chance to embarrass him.

Bede smiled as Hop’s mum went into the living room, returning with a large, purple picture book. They spent the next hour looking at them over their food. Baby Hop, cuddling a toy Wooloo plush. Hop taking his first steps, with Leon’s help. Hop going to his first day of school, in the most ridiculous outfit that his mum picked out for him because it looked so adorable. Bede took pleasure in Hop’s dismay, giving him playfully devious smiles between pictures. Afterwards, the food was gone, Hop was thoroughly flustered, and the night had turned late. With still no sign of Leon, Hop and Bede decided to turn in for the night. Hop gave Bede a few minutes of privacy for him to strip himself of his clothes into an extra pair of pajamas from Hop’s closet. Bede examined Hop’s room for a bit. From the posters of dynamaxed pokemon on the wall, to the messy bed. Bede even looked at the small shelves on the wall over the bed. He picked up a picture frame, which held a photo of Hop and his family inside. A family he was now part of, Bede guessed. Bede smiled to himself, until Hop entered the room, and he hurried to put the picture back in its place. Hop walked up, dressed in his own pajamas.

“Sorry about my oaf of a brother again.”

“It’s okay, dear.” Bede said. “I’m a bit more concerned about where I’ll sleep.”

“The bed, you silly thing!” Hop smiled. “I’ll take the floor. I’ve got an extra sleeping bag!”

Bede felt a twinge of guilt once more, and fumbled with his hands.

“No, it...wouldn’t be right to make you do that. It’s your house, after all.”

Then, Bede noticed Hop’s smile turned wicked.

“So, what do you suggest?” Hop said, slithering his arms around Bede’s waist.

Bede started to blush a deep scarlet. 

“W-well...we could...share the bed.”

“Us together? In my bed?” Hop asked softly in Bede’s ear. “Bit scandalous, don’t you think?”

Hop started to snake his hands down Bede’s hips. Bede started to tremble at Hop’s warm touch. He always knew just what buttons to push.

“I just want you to be comfortable, that’s all.” Bede tried to protest.

“Then, let’s get comfortable.”

Hop snatched Bede up off his feet, making the boy throw his legs around Hop’s waist and cling to him as they started to kiss. As their act of passion continued, Hop crawled themselves onto the bed. Hop laid Bede onto the soft, warm bed as their lips began to part. Hop chuckled at Bede’s blissful look, and Bede remembered his place.

“Y-you still taste like barbeque.” Bede said, trying to save face. “Don’t you brush your teeth after you eat?”

Hop merely held Bede’s cheek in his hand, stroking his moistened lips with his thumb.

“Sorry bout that, mate.” Hop smiled.

“I suppose I can let it slide this time.” Bede smiled. “It was good, after all.”

Hop dived in for another kiss, which Bede gladly accepted. Bede ran his up Hop’s back under his shirt. He locked his legs around Hop’s waist, and the meeting of their hips started to make Bede sigh as Hop started to kiss the crook of his neck.

“H-hop…” Bede moaned. “Hop!”

“Hop!” a voice called out, as the door swung open. 

Hop and Bede scrambled to untangle themselves from their amorous pose. Bede was met with the sight of none other than Leon, the old champion, and Hop’s brother.

  
“L-lee!?” Hop said.

“Sorry I’m late, had an errand to run.” Leon said. He then noticed their closeness on the bed, and their disheveled clothes and laughed. “Looks like you were handling business of your own, too! Nice going, little bro! And you too, future brother-in-law! Welcome to the family, Bede!”

Leon left Hop’s room with a wink and a wave, leaving Bede feeling like he could just crawl in a hole forever.

Hop turned back to Bede, and nervously chuckled.

“Some timing he has, that Lee.” Hop said. “Now, where were we?”

Hop tried to lean in for more heavy petting, but Bede stopped him with his palm on his nose.

“You know what, Hop?” Bede started with a glaring smile. “I think I will take you up on your offer. Why don’t you go get that sleeping bag.”

“Aww come on…”

Bede shoved Hop off of him, crawling under the blankets.

“Goodnight.”

“What are you cross with me for!? It’s Lee’s fault!”

“I said goodnight!”

Hop climbed off the bed, cursing Leon under his breath, as Bede pulled the covers over himself. As Bede shut his eyes and drifted to sleep, he couldn’t help but smile at the notion that he finally had a real family now. He felt comfortable here, for the first time in ages. He felt like he could stay like this forever. And knowing Hop’s determination, it would probably be true. The morning came all too soon for Bede and his boyfriend, but that night, like many nights he shared with Hop, still lasted forever.

_“Welcome to the family, Bede!”_ Leon’s words rang in his ears more than they should have.

And what a warm welcome it was.

**Author's Note:**

> :P


End file.
